Curing Horses,Healing Hearts, Staking Claims, and Kissing in the Rain
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Different Oneshots. The way certain episodes on Heartland should have gone. Ty/Amy Caleb/Ashley I do not own anything.
1. Staking Claims

**So this is an alternate to episode 18 Cooperate Cowgirls. (season two ep. 5). It's the one where Lou's friend's come to the ranch. Ty doesn't see the naked girl and Lou's friends flirt with both Ty and Caleb causing both girls to stake a claim. Then it fast forwards to episode 20 Sweetheart of the Rodeo and continues to the kiss in the rain.**

Ty lead the horses through the field. Today was the day that Lou's friends were coming for the dude ranch. She was going crazy and he volunteered to lead the horses to get out of her way.

He smiled as he thought of Amy and their kiss. Where did it leave them?

* * *

He arrived back to the barn and began helping Amy with the horses. He kept glancing at her. Should he mention the kiss?

Amy turned to him and smiled.

"They're here." He walked over to where she was and stood next to her. They both peered out the door to see the woman.

Amy began giggling at their boots. "Look at their shoes! They can't ride in those! They look ridiculous."

Ty nudged her. "I think you could pull it off."

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"You should go grab the truck to drive them."

* * *

He nodded and headed house. He felt eyes on him. He tipped his hat at them. He could feel them giving him the once over. Caleb looked at him and nodded.

He got into the truck and so did Caleb. The women followed.

" Lou, I could see why you didn't want to leave. The men here."

* * *

Amy stood behind them in shock. These women. They thought her granddad, her father, Ty and Caleb were hot? They were either too old or too young for them. And all the men were in some kind of relationship. Her grandpa and Lisa. Her dad and Callie. Lou and Scott. Ashley was crazy about Caleb. And she and Ty were in the middle of something.

She shook her head. She was jealous.

She headed back to the barn. She needed to work. She had to get her mind off things.

* * *

Ty and Caleb's eyes nearly popped out of their head. The women had walked out looking sexy. He and Caleb exchanged looks. They didn't get along normally but wow.

* * *

Ty felt guilty. He thought of Amy. She was prettier than any of those girls. He shook his head and Lou told them to get their eyes in the back of their head.

* * *

Caleb had to admit the women were hot but Amy and Ashley were beautiful. They were natural cowgirls.

* * *

Amy was actually grateful for Ashley's arrival. The two had a sort of friendship since she helped her with Apollo. Amy had spilled had told Ashley about what the women said.

Ashley's eyes were blazing.

"Those cooperate leeches! They have no right. Those cowboys belong to us girls."

Amy nodded.

"But wait… does this mean you and Ty are on again."

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "It's complicated."

They heard the truck arrive and Ashley nudged her.

"We need to show those leeches our southern hospitality."

Ashley walked out and gave them a once over. The women looked at her. Ashley ignored them and pulled on Caleb's arm. She shot Ty a smile.

"Amy is looking for you." Ty walked toward the barn and Amy shushed him as she watched Ashley.

She watched Ashley talk to Caleb and watched him respond. She hoped they got together. She liked Caleb but not in that way.

Lou watched Ashley Stanton practically stake her claim on Caleb.

Ashley ran her fingers up his arm and leaned in close. Caleb leaned in and whispered to her. She grabbed his hat and shot him a smirk. Caleb laughed and grabbed it back.

One of her friends leaned in.

"So, he's taken?" She pouted.

Lou smiled. "I don't know. They have been flirting and everything. They just make it official soon."

One of the women titled her head and studied Caleb.

* * *

Ty wanted to laugh as he watched Ashley stake her claim on Caleb. She was crazy about him. He had to admit they would look good together. Not mention, it would get rid of competition.

He looked at Amy and jerked his head to the tack. She nodded.

He began to work again stealing glances at her.

Amy watched Ashley throw Caleb a smile as she climbed into her car. Caleb walked away smiling.

Amy looked at Lou and her friends and looked them in the eyes.

She and Caleb had to get ready to ride later.

* * *

She decided to help Ty with the tack; of course Caleb had to insult his riding skills. Amy threw Caleb a glare. He has handsome and all but Ty still made her heart pound.

They agreed to dinner and Amy hoped that they would be together again.

* * *

Amy traced patterns on the wood. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up. It was Lou.

She nodded and then rolled her eyes.

Stupid Cowboy!

She was angry when Soraya told her where Caleb was.

Caleb wasn't reliable. Ty was more reliable than he was!

* * *

She told Ty about their change of plans. He was disappointed and she promised him another time. Amy saddled Copper and walked out to find one of the women or 'leeches' as Ashley called them standing too close to Ty.

Amy handed Lou the horse and marched up to them.

The 'leech' was batting her eyelashes at Ty.

She wrapped her arms around Ty's waist and stood on her tiptoes and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cowboy. Sorry to bail on our date."

The 'leech' raised an eyebrow. Ty smiled.

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

They locked eyes and Amy blushed. Ty's eyes were mischievous. He knew she was jealous.

He then turned away from the other woman and placed his hands on her waist.

Amy felt her heart race.

"It's fine, honey. We can reschedule. That way I can brush up on my cooking skills."

Amy nodded and Ty leaned in close then he headed to her ear.

"You are so jealous."

He kissed her neck and then he drew back.

* * *

Everyone else looked at them. Amy caught one of the 'leeches' eyes.

Ty removed his hands from her waist and Amy acted quickly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

Her lips met his and she kissed him softly.

Ty was a bit surprised. He knew she was jealous, but jealous enough to kiss him?

He felt her about to pull away so he pulled her close and kissed her.

They seemed to forget that there were people watching them.

Lou smiled. Jack smiled. The other women just stood with their mouths open.

The two teens pulled away. Ty smiled at Amy and grabbed her hand. They walked to Copper and Ty helped her up. Amy smiled at him and Ty grabbed her hat. He removed his black hat and placed on her head.

He walked back to the barn and turned around to look at Amy. Amy smiled at him from her horse and she took off with the women, Lou, Jack, and Tim.

* * *

Lou wanted to scream. Her friends were driving her nuts. They kept asking her about Ty and Amy and if they were serious.

"I don't know! Ask them yourselves!"

"How can't you know?"

"Because I don't dig into my sister and stable hands' lives."

Lou took a deep breath and her friends fell silent.

* * *

Lou had never been so glad that the retreat was over. It was a success but it brought harsh truths to the surface. Even though things worked out, it still was hard on everyone.

Lou knew she needed to talk to her friends so she went to see them. She told them about her fears and they all talked it out. At the end, she knew that these girls were her friends for life.

* * *

Amy couldn't believe that Spartan had eaten poisoned grasses. Mallorie had ran outside to tell her what had happened and how Ty had saved him.

Amy ran into the barn. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Ty and this girl. The girl was leaning into him and laughing. She was smiling.

Ty noticed her and walked away from the girl.

"Amy!"

Amy ran to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Ty lifted her into the air and kissed her back.

Mallorie gasped and Caleb who had just walked in covered her eyes. His eyes met his friend's Kit. He shrugged.

* * *

He now realized that nothing would break them. They were meant for each other. And even if he and Amy got together, it would always be Ty she loved.

He smiled. It took a real cowboy to get a cowgirl. Ty really was a cowboy.

They broke apart and he set her down gently. Amy hugged him tightly and whispered to him "Thank you."

Ty hugged her back then kissed her nose.

He then grabbed her hand and Amy laughed. She removed his hat and the removed her hat. She switched them and now she had on her white hat and Ty had his black hat again.

Ty tipped his hat to Kit, Caleb, and Mallorie. Amy smiled and blushed and they walked outside.

* * *

Kit raised an eyebrow. Caleb shook his head, giving her a look.

Mallorie just squealed and began going on and on about Amy and Ty's wedding.

* * *

Amy gasped as she saw Ty on the mechanical bull. When he fell, her heart almost exploded.

"Ty!" She ran to help him up, ignoring everyone.

She led him to a bench.

"What was that about?"

Ty kissed her forehead.

"Just wanted to try it."

* * *

Ty shook his head as Amy went on and about cattle roping.

So when Caleb bailed on her, he was upset.

He went to yell at Caleb.

It didn't surprise him when a day later, Caleb told her that he signed them up.

Amy squealed and hugged him and he sent Caleb a nod.

* * *

He had no idea why he did it. What possessed him to even think of bull riding? But it gave him such a rush that he actually loved it.

Even though he didn't get a medal he was so happy. Getting Jack and Tim's approval was even better. But seeing Amy's face made him realize what a mistake it was.

Amy rushed to where Ty was.

"Ty! What the hell where you thinking!"

She hit his shoulder. Ty grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Her shoulders began to shake and he kissed her hair.

"Shh. I'm here. It's alright."

Ty felt like a jerk. He remembered Amy once telling him how her dad got injured in a bull riding. He hugged her tightly and felt her ease up.

She drew back and Ty wiped her tears away. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked off.

* * *

Ty smiled when he saw Amy getting a drink.

"Amy!" He walked to her but she said nothing

"Hey."

Ty stood next to her.

Amy took a deep breath. "You know you didn't have to ride that bull to impress me, right?"

"I know. I don't know why I did it. I just saw the bull and I wanted to do it."

Amy looked at him and touched his cheek.

"You didn't need to get my dad or Granddad's approval, you know. They like you."

Ty kissed her forehead. "I'm stupid."

Amy laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.

They ordered some drinks and talked for a bit.

* * *

A slow song came on a while later and Ty pulled Amy to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

They started whispering to each other. Just stuff. Horses. How their day was. Anything.

People at the party smiled watching the couple. They looked to be in love.

The slow song came to an end, but Ty and Amy didn't notice. They were in their own world dancing in a corner.

* * *

They continued to dance until a loud yell came. It was Ashley and Caleb. Suddenly Ashley ran out. Amy ran out after her. Ty went to find Caleb.

* * *

Ty felt his heart jump when he saw Ashley's car on the side of the road.

He was glad Kit was with him. He and Caleb took after the girls. Caleb was with Soraya on a different road, and Kit came with him.

Kit placed an arm on him.

"Ty. Ty! She's okay."

* * *

Ty released a breath when he saw her get out of the car. He jumped out of the car and Amy ran to him.

She threw her arms around his neck and she began to weep. Ty nuzzled her hair letting a few tears escape.

"I was so scared." He whispered.

Amy pulled away and Ty took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Kit walked over to them with her arm around Ashley.

"I called Caleb. He will be here… now."

Caleb's car came up and he jumped out of the car.

He ran to Ashley and kissed her.

Then he drew back and wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried."

* * *

Amy smiled. Her friend got her happy ever after. She just needed Apollo back.

* * *

Soraya and Kit looked at each other and placed their hands out.

"Keys."

Ty and Caleb looked at them.

"What?"

"Keys. You are in no condition to drive."

"How will you get home?"

Kit shrugged. "My dad drove me there. Caleb was supposed to bring me home."

"My mom took me. We can just call our folks and say we are spending the night."

Amy cleared her throat.

"Where? Ashley is drunk. You and Kit need a place to stay. Caleb won't want to leave Ashley's side."

Soraya rolled her eyes. " Hello. You have cabins. The dude ranch."

The boys nodded and they made the phone calls to the parents.

Then Soraya volunteered to drive Ashley and Caleb and Kit took Ty and Amy.

* * *

They arrived at Heartland about 20 minutes later.

Amy snuck in and grabbed some clothes for the girls to change into to.

They headed to the cabins.

They all stopped once they reached them.

"Two to a cabin?"

They all nodded and just stood there awkwardly trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements.

Then Ashley vomited. Caleb rushed her to the outhouse.

"I'll stay with her." He said when he got back. He gently picked her up and carried her into a cabin.

* * *

Soraya and Kit took a cabin, leaving Ty and Amy.

Amy lay down on bed and bit her lip.

Ty looked at her.

"Could you hold me?"

Ty nodded and crawled in next to her wrapping his arms around her.

Amy buried her head into the crook on his neck and closed her eyes.

Ty kissed her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep to his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

Ty couldn't believe that his sorry excuse for a father showed up with several sick horses.

He glared at him as Jack grabbed his gun to put the poor horse out of her misery.

He wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tight. She shook and the gun went off and began to cry.

He would never forgive that man.

* * *

Ty stared at his girlfriend in shock as she petted Apollo. Caleb went to call his girlfriend to tell her.

He even that Lou would want money to buy the horses. He only had 400 saved up. He wanted to help, but he wanted to get Amy something pretty.

He offered Lou the money and she refused.

* * *

Ty laughed as Ashley threw water at him. He couldn't believe what he and Caleb started. They were arguing in a playful way and Amy sprayed them with the hose. He chased her and she sprayed him. it became a one for all water battle. Occasionally, they would partner up and take down someone. Ashley and Amy got Caleb. He got Ashley so Caleb got him back. Then they dumped Mallorie in the water trough. It was a perfect way to cool down.

Of course, after all of that, he and Caleb couldn't resist showing off to their girlfriends by removing their wet shirts.

* * *

He watched his dad drive away. He knew it he wouldn't stay.

Amy joined in a while later. They sat in silence and later fell asleep.

When he found out the money was missing, it hit in the heart. They didn't blame him but he blamed himself. He tried to tell Amy and she kissed him to shut him up.

* * *

He wasn't sure how but Lou's plan worked. They saved the horses and Ashley was really happy. So was Amy.

Everything was perfect. All they needed was for it to cool down.

* * *

Ty and Amy were in the barn looking at all their horses. They smiled at each other as they worked.

They chatted and laughed.

Suddenly, they heard something and ran to the barn door.

They both gasped.

"Is that…"

"RAIN!"

They ran out and stood in the rain. Amy lifted her arms and spun around. Ty laughed and then walked up to her and bowed.

"Dance with me?"

Amy laughed and took his hand.

He spun her around and dipped her and did all the sweet stuff. They danced in the rain. One cowboy and one cowgirl dancing in the rain was something they never saw before.

Ty looked at Amy and then stopped dancing. She opened her mouth and Ty leaned in and kissed her.

His hands went to her waist and hers to his hair. It didn't matter that they were wet or that a lot of people saw them. Nothing matter to them.

All that matter was that they were with each other.

* * *

Ty drew back.

"Wait. Amy."

Amy looked at him.

"I love you."

Amy smiled.

"I love you too."

They kissed again .

It didn't matter that the next day, they would probably wake up with colds.

All that matter was that they loved each other.

* * *

Jack smiled to himself.

"Heartland worked it's magic. It just doesn't always work on horses."

Lou looked at her Granddad.

"Did you sat something."

He nodded.

"I'm not waiting on them hand and foot when they both wake up with colds."

Lou rolled her eyes and watched her sister. She was happy.

* * *

Amy closed her eyes and she and Ty went to sleep. It became a tradition. She would sneak past the rooster and then crawl into bed. Granddad never said anything, even though he knew.

* * *

Caleb, Ashley, Soraya, Kit, Mallorie, and Jake looked at each other.

They had all been called in to work. Amy and Ty had both come down with colds.

They were taking turns checking on the couple and the horses.

They all shook their heads. There was a lot of work. They had no idea how Amy and Ty did it.

Ty kissed his girlfriend's head and she slept. He couldn't think of a better thing. Only thing that would be better would be if they weren't both sick. But at least, he got to spend the day relaxing with his girlfriend.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with the girl he loved in his arms.

**What do you think? There aren't a lot of stories for this fan site and I'm a huge fan so I wrote this. Perfect for Valentine's day right? I hope to post other stories for Heartland. **

**Review. Check out my other stories and poll. Love you Wallflowers!**


	2. Playing House

**This is mostly a Caleb/Ashley fic with a bit of Amy/Ty , Kit/Ty, and Soraya/Amy/Ashley bonding.**

**Starts with when Caleb gets back from the rodeo.**

Ashley smiled to herself. She had a huge surprise for Caleb.

She knew that he had been worried about the rodeo and had been working hard so she made him a meal. She had begged Rosalita to teach her to make his favorite dish.

She spread a blanket on the little table and placed the plates and glasses. They were going to eat outside since it was such a beautiful evening.

Ashley got changed and put on her pair of shirts and a pretty red blouse.

She fixed her hair and makeup and then paused.

Her mind flashed back to a few days ago with the girls.

_Two days ago_

_Soraya slumped against the counter._

_Amy and Ashley laughed._

"_Break time already?"_

_Soraya rolled her eyes. "Finally!" She leaned to where they were._

"_So ladies, spill the gossip."_

_Amy laughed. "You first."_

_Soraya bit her lip._

"_Ben sent me an email."_

_Ashley almost spit out her drink._

"_What!" They both shrieked._

_People around them looked up and Ashley sent them a glare and they quickly looked away._

_Soraya nodded and bit her lip._

"_He wanted to hang out when he comes to visit soon."_

_Amy leaned in. "What did you say?"_

"_I told him sure. I know it's not ideal but I'm lonely. You and Ty have some weird thing going on and Ashley, you and Caleb are playing house. For goodness sake! You might as well be married to your boys!"_

"_Soraya! Ty is with Kit!"_

_Ashley couldn't help but butt in._

"_No offense Amy, but she's right. So screw Kit. Ty would dump her in a heartbeat if he knew you loved him. He loves you and you love him. So make your move! And Soraya! That is so not true. I find Caleb hot and everything but he's just a good friend."_

_Soraya threw back her head. "You both are lying to yourselves. Amy, you and Ty have had something going on since you two first saw each other- the day he almost ran you over. You two would get back together eventually. Hell, if you told Kit that you and Ty still had a thing, you would be making out with him and not watching Kit shove her tongue down his throat whenever you enter the room."_

_Amy looked at the floor._

"_Okay, so I might still like him. But he's with Kit. I lost my chance."_

_Soraya and Ashley exchanged a look._

"_Amy! Just tell him. Trust us. He loves you."_

_Ashley nodded. "Please talk to him. The sexual tension is choking."_

_Amy sighed and then nodded. Her gaze landed on Ashley._

"_Ash, Soraya has a point. You and Caleb are kind of playing house. You two live together. He makes you breakfast. You do laundry- I found his underwear with your jeans yesterday! You guys take turn making dinner. You…"_

"_We had sex."_

_Amy and Soraya's heads whipped towards their friend._

"_We were drunk. It was a few months ago, before school started. We were drunk and I made a comment how we are like a married couple. Caleb then picked me up and said husbands carry their wives. We carried me into the house and we started kissing and then we had sex."_

"_Are you pregnant?"_

_Ashley shrugged. "I don't know. I'm scared to find out."_

_Soraya shook her head. She shoved some money in the cash register and then dragged the girls to the women care aisle, in the back of the store. She shoved a test into Ashley's hands. Ashley shoved into her purse and walked away. She was scared._

_She heard Amy tell Soraya that she had to leave to get everything ready for the Derby tomorrow._

_Amy walked behind her and squeezed her shoulder._

_Ashley nodded and called out to her. "Amy, about we talked about. Take a chance. What you guys have is special."_

_She climbed into her car and drove away. Amy did the same._

_All the way home, her mind thought about what they said. She was glad that Caleb was at the rodeo with Kit. Not only did it give Amy and Ty a chance to work everything out, but it gave her time to think._

_When she got home, she dropped her purse on the floor. It seemed to call to her. She was scared to take the test. She yawned and decided to take a nap._

_She woke up in the middle of the night when her phone rang._

'_Hello?'_

"_Did I wake you honey?"_

'_Caleb? It's like 2 in the morning here.'_

"_Sorry. Just wanted to tell you I will be back tomorrow night. I'll let you sleep."_

'_Night.'_

_Caleb calling her honey made her heart beat faster._

_She rolled over. There was no way she could sleep now._

_She decided to make him a nice meal to celebrate his homecoming._

_Ashley's eyes landed on her purse and she decided to deal with it later. _

_Around 10, she headed out to Heartland._

_She smiled at Ty and he nodded at her._

"_Amy's in the barn."_

"_Thanks."_

_Ashley headed into the barn and found Amy by Spartan._

"_Ashley! Are you coming to the Derby?"_

"_I might stop by."_

"_Did you take it yet?"_

"_No. I'm scared. He's coming home tomorrow."_

_Amy opened her mouth when Lou began yelling at everyone to get ready to leave._

"_Amy I need to go. I'll tell you when I take it."_

_Ashley turned and got into her car. _

_Her phone rang and Ashley stopped ironing her jeans._

"_Hello!"_

"_Tyandialmostkissed!"_

"_What? Slow down."_

"_Ty and I almost kissed."_

"_Amy! Tell me the details."_

"_We have both been helping out someone else. He's been helping out Grandpa and I' helping my dad. So anyway, Lou needed someone to announce who's in the lead and they got into argument why me or Ty couldn't go alone. So Lou told us to go together. Ty drove us his is truck and we got out._

_We kind of walked onto the middle of race without realizing it and we tried contacting Lou._

_Ty then began joking around with me and I did the same. I jumped on his back and then he fell backwards and landed on me. He almost kissed me but he didn't could we almost got trampled by the horses. When we were messing around, we ended up on the field. He pulled me out of the way of the horses. He is always saving my life."_

"_Aww. Amy."_

"_So did you…"_

"_No. Right now, I'm thinking of surprising Caleb with dinner tomorrow."_

"_How sweet. Just like husband and wife."_

"_Amy!"_

"_Just pointing out the obvious. And you need to take that test. And then go see a doctor."_

"_I'm scared. I will do it, but I don't want to ruin his homecoming."_

"_I have to go. Ty and I still have work to do. And good luck tomorrow!"_

_They said goodbye and Ashley began to prepare the meal._

She had set everything up. She waited outside at the table for Caleb. When his trailer drove up, she stood up. Then Caleb was out of the car and she was running. He caught her in his arms and he squeezed her to death.

She breathed in his scent and smiled. She missed him so much.

"I missed you so much."

They said at the same time.

Ashley then pulled him towards the table. She pushed him into a chair and then pulled out the warm meal.

Caleb's eyes widen and he dug in. He told her all about the rodeo.

Ashley listened with interest and amazement. Caleb yawned and she told him to go to sleep.

"I can spend the night in my car. You have to be exhausted.

Caleb refused and they began arguing over who got the bed.

Finally they agreed to share as long as they kept to their separate halves.

Ashley drifted to sleep with a smile on her facing knowing that her cowboy was back.

They woke up the next morning with their arms around each other.

They jerked away and Caleb teased her. They then got ready for their day.

Ashley was going to school and Caleb offered to drop her off.

When they got to school, he kissed her cheek.

"See you later, honey."

He tipped his hat and Ashley eagerly awaited Amy and Soraya. When they arrived, she dragged them to a table and began whispering.

"You weren't on the bus today?"

"Caleb gave me a ride."

The girls focused on her and she began telling them about her night.

She looked up at the end of her story and found someone glaring at them.

"Umm. Amy someone is glaring at you."

Amy scanned the room to find Kit looking at her.

"Shit!"

They gathered their stuff and left to their lockers.

They split off for first block.

Ashley had her second, fifth, and seventh class with Soraya. With Amy, she had second, third, sixth, and seventh.

They all had lunch together.

So they all sat at their table ignoring Kit's looks their way.

"Ben's coming for Christmas."

"That's great."

They talked about the derby and school until Soraya decided to bring up Ashley's problem.

"Did you take it yet?"

Ashley shook her head. Soraya and Amy then got up and grabbed their stuff. Ashley followed them to the bathroom. They checked the entire bathroom and then locked the door.

"I'm not…"

"We are not leaving."

Ashley sighed and dug through her purse to pull out the box.

She locked herself in a stall and took a deep breath. She peed on the stick and then went back out. She placed it on the sink.

"Now we wait five minutes."

-5 mins later-

"I can't look!"

"We'll look together."

They linked hands and peered at the stick.

"Omg! I'm…"

"Pregnant."

They looked at each other in shock.

"Okay, so we stared school about three months ago which would make you three months. You might not be showing for a while." Amy said doing the math in her head

"Or maybe it's a fluke."

Amy pulled put her phone.

"What are you doing?" "Are you guys free Friday? We have no school."

"Yes."

"Okay, so there's a doctor next town over. We can make an appointment there. we can go Friday. No one will know."

They agreed.

"So Friday. Be there at 8. We can see that we are shopping in the city."

Ashley then wrapped her test in some paper towels and threw it away.

They left the bathroom like nothing happened.

Neither girl could concentrate. Friday could not come soon enough.

Ashley avoided Caleb as much as she could.

=\+++++++++ Friday+++++++++++++++++++++++/=

On Friday, she followed Caleb to Heartland.

She found Amy working with the horses. She found a sleepy Ty feeding them.

"Amy's been up since 5 this morning. Said she wants to finish everything before she leaves.

"Yeah. She, Soraya, and I are heading to the city. We have some stuff to do."

"Stuff?"

"Girl stuff."

Ashley then began feeding Apollo. Caleb entered the barn and began mucking out their stalls.

Amy came sweating.

"Okay, so I worked almost all the horses. I will be before 5 tonight. I will call to check in. Call me if you have any questions. I'm going to take a shower."

Amy left and Ty began cooling Spartan down.

Amy came out 20 minutes later.

"Soraya will be here in 10."

Ashley nodded.

"Breakfast!"

Ty and Caleb walked toward the house. The girls followed them and Lou set up an extra plate when she saw Ashley.

Ty and Amy made small talk about horses. Caleb talked about how he needed sponsors.

"So what are you girls going to do in the city?" Jack wanted to know.

"Umm. We have some girl stuff do to."

A car horn beeped and they jumped up. "That's Soraya!"

They flew out and all piled into her car.

During the drive, they talked about horses but nothing else

They arrived at the doctor and entered. Ashley was grateful to see that they were the only ones there.

The nurse called them in and they began to do a checkup.

They led her to a dark room and her friends followed.

A woman with a kind smile entered the room.

"Who thinks they are pregnant?"

Ashley raised her hand and the doctor pointed to the cot.

"Lay down. We are going to do an ultra sound. So I'm told you took a test and it was positive?"

It was Amy who responded. "Yes."

The woman rubbed some gel onto her stomach.

Ashley laughed. It was cold and tickled her.

Then the doctor began moving the machine around and the girls looked at the screen.

The doctor mumbled and then gasped.

"Here we are sweetie."

A small blob appeared and Ashley couldn't believe it.

She was going to have a baby. Caleb's baby.

"I'll say, you are about three months along. Would you like a picture?"

Ashley nodded. The doctor nodded and printed out some pictures.

Amy and Soraya helped her out to the car and Amy then drove them to a mall.

Ashley was still stunned.

They exited their car and began shopping for some stuff.

They paused when they saw a baby store.

Ashley sighed. "Let's check it out."

They entered the store and oh and awed over everything.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?"

"Girl. I want a little girl."

"I want to keep my baby."

"We have your back no matter what."

Ashley brought some huge sweaters and shirts to hide her stomach when it started growing.

Amy brought some new jeans and Soraya got some new boots.

They brought some makeup, books, cds, and a lot of other stuff. Ashley found a cool box for Caleb to put his belt buckles in.

The drive home was filled with chatter and laughter, but the closer they got to Heartland, the quieter they became. They dropped off Soraya.

And then Amy offered to drive Ashley home.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon. Later."

They arrived at the trailer to find Caleb waiting outside.

Amy dropped them off and Ashley was shocked to see Ty drive up his truck.

"I called him to pick me up."

Amy squeezed her shoulder and then climbed into the truck with Ty driving away.

"I made dinner."

"This looks good."

They ate in silence.

She could tell her had something to tell her.

"Ash?"

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Umm. I got a sponsor. An anonymous one."

"So this means…"

"I'm leaving for the rodeo."

Ashley felt like she was going to vomit. She stood up and rushed to the grass and vomited.

Caleb gathered her hair and rubbed her back.

"It's not your food. It's probably something I ate in the city. My stomach has been feeling funny."

Caleb helped her changed and then tucked her into bed.

"Caleb. I'm happy for you."

She closed her eyes and let the tears come when he left outside to clean up.

She called the girls begging them to meet her at Maggie's.

Amy had barely sat down when she spilled.

"Caleb's leaving for the rodeo."

Amy paused and Soraya gasped.

"I didn't tell him. How could I? Rodeo is his dream. I can't do that to him."

Ashley began crying and they hugged her tightly.

They kept telling her it would be alright.

Ashley asked them if they could go on a trial ride and they agreed, but carefully.

They drove to Heartland and saddled up their horses.

For a short while, they could forget heir problems. When they got back, Ashley saw Caleb telling Ty and Kit about his sponsor. Ty saw them and opened his mouth but closed it. He stared at her and then rubbed his eyes.

Ashley raised a hand and found silent tears coming down. "Isn't that great?" Caleb left to work.

She saw Kit kiss Ty and registered Amy's flinch.

So she did what she had to do. She dried her tears and barged in loudly.

She laughed loudly.

"That was so much fun! We seriously need to go a ride. Hey Ty! You should join us next time!"

They began cooling down their horses and ignored the looks Kit threw at them.

Kit then left with Caleb and Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

"He's leaving tomorrow."

Ty's voice startled her.

"He didn't tell me that."

Ty squeezed her shoulder. "He cares." Then Ty left to help Amy.

She dropped Soraya home and went to the trailer to find Caleb packing some of his stuff.

She watched him pack his hat, his clothes, and his rodeo gear. He took a few other things.

They ate dinner silently.

"Ashley what was it that you had to tell me?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She forced a smile and then yawned.

"I'm going to bed."

Caleb opened his mouth to tell her that it was only 7 at night but Ashley just walked away and crawled into bed.

Around nine he crawled in next to her, but couldn't sleep. He felt guilty that he had actually taken Val Stanton's money. He knew that she was trying to buy him away from Ashley. He liked her. Ashley was beautiful and amazing and very special. He wasn't really sure how he felt. He hoped that being away would help him figure out his feeling.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ashley stood outside. Caleb was really leaving.

Caleb looked at Ashley. He could see that something was bothering her.

He walked to her and she handed him a box.

"So you can put all your buckles in."

Caleb placed the box in his car and then wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She stood on tiptoes and held him tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder and he felt some tears.

He dropped a few into her hair. He was going to really miss her.

He stepped away and they locked eyes. He touched her cheek gently and then left.

Ashley waited until he left then locked the door behind her. Then she broke down.

+++++++ Months later+++++++++++++++++

Months had passed. Her mother on several occasion tried to get her to come home and when she found out about the baby begged her to put it up for adoption.

Right now, she was 6 months pregnant, almost seven.

Everyone knew about the baby. Not everyone knew about the father.

She didn't have to tell many people. She was at dinner at Heartland and Jack made a comment about her gaining weight.

She and Amy were quiet and it was Ty and Lou who caught on first.

When Jack realized he was stunned. He kept asking her about the father but she said nothing.

Ty guessed who the father was. She didn't confirm it or deny it.

But Ty offered to help out and she really appreciated the support.

Everyone had been really supported of her.

Ty had been in to fix her heater and she crashed at the ranch few times. She worked at Maggie's with Soraya and the customers tipped her big.

Ty and Kit had broken up a while ago when Amy went to figure out a way to cure Spartan.

Amy and Ty were right now at Jack's fishing cabin feeding some horses.

She was at Heartland. There was going to be a big storm so Jack picked her up before it came.

That night was terrifying. They met Lou's boyfriend the oil tycoon. And then Ty and Amy got stranded. Ty was really sick and Amy sounded like she was panicking.

Lou forced Ashley to rest promising to tell any news.

At dinner, she found out that Lou's boyfriend was trying to get plows over there.

They went to sleep later that night and she was worried sick but, she smiled as the baby kicked.

She had decided not to find out the gender, wanting it to be a surprise. She closed her eyes hoping that when she woke up Amy and Ty would be home.

Her wish came true. She woke up to loud voices and slowly walked down the stairs to find Amy and a sick Ty.

Ty ordered her not to come closer because of the baby so she blew him a kiss. She couldn't help but notice how close he and Amy were. Her suspicions were confirmed when they kissed on the couch.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Her child would be surrounded by love.

A few days after Ty and Amy got together she went back home. Her mother stopped by and they got into a argument. Val wanted her to come home.

So she hurt her daughter.

She told her daughter that she paid Caleb off and he actually took the money.

And to twist the knife, she told her daughter that Caleb never cared.

Ashley's heart broke finding out that Caleb had taken the money from her mother and left.

She kicked her mother out. She wanted to scream and cry. How dare her mother try to ruin this for her!

Then a sharp pain made her fall on the bed. It happened again and then stopped. A few minutes later it happened again. She stood hoping that it wasn't what she thought.

She grabbed her cell phone and then gasped her. Her water had just broke.

She dialed Ty's number.

"Ashley?"

"The baby's coming!"

"I'm on my way!"

Ashley took many deep breaths as contractions hit her.

Ty arrived 10 minutes later with Amy. They drove her to the hospital.

She saw the rest of Heartland plus Soraya and her mother there.

As she passed Val, she hissed. "If something happens. I will never forgive you.

The doctors were worried.

"You are only seven months! That baby isn't due till March and it's January! "

She nodded.

"Did something happen to trigger it."

"Yes. Ow. My mother told me today how she paid my baby's father off and how he took the money."

The doctor felt sympathy for her. How could a mother be so cruel?

"Ms. Ashley. If something were to happen…"

"Amy and Ty are to take my baby in."

The doctors nodded and then told everyone that she was going to have the baby.

Labor was intense. She was there all night. Amy, Soraya, and Lou were in the room with her all night giving her support.

She told them how her mom had paid off Caleb and how the news must have caused the baby to arrive early.

To say they were upset was an understatement. They were furious at both Val and Caleb.

Ashley winced as another contraction hit her.

"Soraya and Lou please don't be offended. Amy will could you be godmother?"

Soraya and Lou smiled at Amy. She was in shock. Then she nodded.

"Yes." Amy whispered wiping away a tear.

"Do you think would be godfather?"

Amy laughed. "He would be thrilled. He loves kids."

Ashley smiled and then cried out as another contraction came. They were closer and even more painful. She had opted for a natural birth, like a cowgirl would.

Around midnight, the contractions got worse and the doctors worried that one or none would survive.

Amy held on tightly to Ashley's hand. To be honest she had no idea is Amy was squeezing or if she was squeezing.

At 2, the doctors announced it was time to push.

"Come on Ashley!"

"You can do it."

"PUSH!"

"CALEB O'DELL! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I HATE YOU!"

Ty , Jack, Tim and Peter were waiting outside. They flinched as they heard Ashley scream Caleb's name. Jack looked murderous. "Caleb's the father?"

Ben who had arrived two hours earlier walked in with coffee.

"Who's Caleb?"

"He's a cowboy. The other stable hand. He and Ashley lived together for a while."

"Oh."

They drank their coffee and waited for the baby to be born.

Ty decided not to call Caleb. If Ashley didn't tell him then he had no right to know.

"Almost there Ashley!"

Ashley took a deep breath and gave one final push and the doctors smiled. She laid back and closed her eyes exhausted.

_To be continued _

**So tell me what you think. This is part one. The next part, you will find out the gender of the baby. The gender will be decided by you, so tell me your requests. You can also tell me if you want a single or for it to be twins. I will put down the name options below.**

**Girls**

**Rowan Skylar**

**Sage Marie**

**Boys**

**Ryan Shane**

**Logan Asher**

**So anyway review! Check out my other stories and poll. And I will update soon.**

**Reviews!**

**GaryK: Thank you for your kind review! It made me so happy to read it. I am so glad you loved it. And it means a lot to me that you think I should help the CBC writers. Here's this one. I know it not Amy and Ty but I hope you like it **

**Dess4ever: Thank you for your review. Glad you found it cute.**

**GKB: Thank you for your kind review. You are the first person to call me honey and it made me smile. I actually have a heartland story planned. I hope to have the first two chapters up soon, and then I will work on during the summer.( I have a problem where I will start two stories when I have like 8 more currently being worked on. )I'm glad to hear that you have read my other stories. A Heartland guy? That's really cool! I love Heartland. I am currently catching up on the show. I'm on season 3!**

**Love: Thank you for your review. I promise as soon as I see those episodes I will write about them, I am currently on season 3, so it might be a while. Sorry. But I will write about them.**

**Happy early Valentine's day Wallflowers. Love you!**


End file.
